ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Never-Realm
Not to be confused with the realm itself. The Never-Realm is the sixteenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 114th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in Malaysia on August 16, 2019. It is unknown if it will be paired up with episode 115, or a rerun when it airs in the United States. The US release date is unknown. Synopsis Plot Before the Ninja enter the Never-Realm, Akita gives a brief history of the Ice Emperor and his takeover of the Never-Realm; however, she believes someone will stand up against his evil reign. The Ninja crash into the unknown place and after further evaluation, they figure out they are in the Never-Realm. Lloyd asks Cole if he had the Traveler’s Tea which he does, but suddenly the Land Bounty tilts, and Lloyd realizes the Bounty is on a cliff. Unfortunately, Jay moves forward causing the weight to shift and the Bounty tilt even more. Luckily, the Ninja escape before the Land Bounty falls; however, Cole loses the Traveler’s Tea in the process. Arguing then ensues between the Ninja before Lloyd breaks up the fight. He then suggests that they head down the mountain in order to prevent freezing to death. After hiking through frigid temperatures, the Ninja finally make it to a forest where it’s still cold. In addition, the Ninja face danger when they are approached by wolves. The Ninja flee, but Lloyd runs into a tree giving a chance for the wolves to attack but in spite of that, the wolves head off somewhere else. What the Ninja don’t realize is that one of the wolves is frozen on a tree. Following the unusual sight of wolves running away, the Ninja stumble upon some people who are also frozen. Nya is able to sense one of the victims realizing they have a heartbeat and are still alive, but Nya also gets a signal on the Titan Mech. Before they sought out to find the Mech, Jay believed they should help the people, but Lloyd and Nya stand their ground saying they should get more information before assisting the people. After following the bleak signal for some time, the Ninja run into the wolves again, but this time they fight. They are able to hold their ground for some time until three mysterious people shoot arrows at the wolves causing them to run away. The Ninja follow the people to a nearby village where they are greeted by Sorla. After both sides give their introductions, Sorla throws a potion into the hearth fire, and they are able to find Zane’s location which is the Ice Emperor's Castle. Sorla tells them that Zane was most likely taken captive by the Ice Emperor and he is “lost”. However, Lloyd believes Zane is strong and they will still come for him despite all the dangers she said. Sorla then warns them of General Vex who is out to get the Ninja using dark ice. move out to destroy the Ninja.]] Inside the Ice Emperor's Castle, General Vex is seen using Dark Ice to spy on the Ninja, so he decides to warn the Ice Emperor of his findings. The Ice Emperor questions him on his disturbance, with Vex telling him of what is coming to pass and how they might come for the prisoner. The Ice Emperor then tells General Vex to send the Blizzard Samurai to punish his foes, though Vex persuades him to allow him to destroy the Ninja and all who aid them. His master agrees and the general moves to follow his command. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Ice Emperor - Graeme Palisade *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sorla - Patty Drake *Vex - Michael Kopsa Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *The Never-Realm **Great Lake **Ice Emperor's Castle Trivia *'Narrator': Lloyd *This episode begins the Ice Chapter. *This episode marks the first appearance of Vex and Sorla. **Akita also appears in the episode but only in narration. *The Ninja believe that Zane has been captured by the Ice Emperor. *The Ice Emperor makes his first appearance since "Wasted True Potential" from Zane's dream. **This is his first physical appearance in the series. *This is the first episode to not take place in Ninjago for its entirety. Errors *In the credits, the last name of the voice actor of the Ice Emperor, Graeme Palisade, was misspelled as Pailsade. Gallery 55125440-C17C-4E2C-A973-9F9587003DCE.jpeg Sorla.png The Never Realm SD.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.27.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.20.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.18.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.17.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.17.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.47 PM.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu